Skye: The Dancing Queen
A short with the song Dancing Queen from Mamma Mia. (I've been wanting to do this with Skye and Penelope and Everest for a while now) Skye has been one of the best dancers in Pup-Pup Boogie. But when she is beaten by her daughter Ami, Skye feels a bit down that she's getting old. Luckily, Penelope and Everest try to help her out. The Dancing Princess (A vision in the present is seen where present Skye is dancing with Chase at Pup-Pup Boogie in the episode "Pup-Pup Boogie") Skye: *narrates* I've been known as the Queen of Pup-Pup Boogie in my pup-years. But now... (A vision is in the future where older Skye is having trouble keeping up with Ami at Pup-Pup Boogie) I lost to my daughter Ami.... (The vision ends) (Skye is lying on her bed) (Penelope and Everest are with her) Skye: *speaks* She is the new Queen. Penelope: No she's not. She's the Dancing Princess. You are the Dancing Queen. Everest: She takes after you. But you are the Dancing Queen in our eyes. Penelope: Ami will have to wait a while to be queen. For now, she's the Dancing Princess. Skye: I can't dance anymore.... I'm too old. Everest: I don't think so, gal! Peneleope: What ever happened to that perky Skye with that triple backflip? Skye: I grew up. Both: Then grow back down, girl! Dancing Queen Penelope and Everest: You can dance You can jive Having the time of your life Oooh-ooh See that girl Watch that scene Digging the Dancing Queen (Skye tries to ignore them) (Everest puts on some shades and a yellow and green silk scarf) (Penelope puts on a light blue frilly dress and a light blue felt hat) Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for the place to go Where they play the right music Getting in the swing You come in to look for a king (The two of them place a pink feather boa around Skye's neck) (Skye starts smile at them) Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music Everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance... (Skye starts to jump on her bed) (She does her flip too) You are the Dancing Queen Young and sweet Only seventeen Dancing Queen Feel the beat From the tambourine Oh, Yeah (The three of them run out of the room and out of the Lookout) All: You can dance You can jive Having the time of your life Oooh-Ooh See that girl Watch that scene Digging the Dancing Queen (The other girl pups notice them) Skye: You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning And then you're Skye, Penelope, and Everest: Gone (The girls start to follow them) Girls: Looking out for another Anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance (Katie and Cali notice them and join them) (The girls in town join them too) And when you get the chance... You are the Dancing Queen Young and sweet Only seventeen Dancing Queen Feel the beat From the tambourine Oh, Yeah (The girls all dance on the ferry dock, which was made a year ago) You can dance You can jive Having the time of your life Oooh-Ooh See that girl Watch that scene Digging the Dancing Queen Digging the Dancing Queen You can Dance You can jive Having the time of your li-ife Oooh-ooh See that girl Watch that scene Digging the Dancing Queen (Skye pushes Penelope in the water) (Then she pushes Everest in the water and back flips in) (The other girls jump in the water too) (Song ends) (Ami swims over towards Skye) Ami: Mom, you really are the Dancing Queen. Skye: Everyone is a Dancing Queen, but you are my Dancing Princess. (The two rub noses) Category:Fanon Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Shorts Category:Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Penelope